


Wolf Pack

by deathwailart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hangover, M/M, Tattoos, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t know what happened last night but I woke up with ‘wolf pack’ tattooed on my knuckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Pack

Head pounding, Chase near enough smacks himself in the face with the alarm clock when he grabs for it so he can hit either the off or the snooze button (he’s hoping for the off button) because the shrill beeping is making the simple act of being awake more painful. Alarm clock silenced he throws a hand over his eyes, trying to remember the night before but he can’t. All he knows is that his head is pounding, his mouth probably tastes like cheap carpet (it certainly feels that way) and that his knuckles are pulsing. Did he get into a fight? No, he’s sure that would stand out. Besides, he’s rubbish in fights; he’d have a throbbing jaw or nose or eye or something so he raises his hands to examine them, squinting at black, upside down letters.

KCAP on the left. FLOW on the right.

He’s about to dismiss it as Sharpie ink when he realises each finger is wrapped in Clingfilm.

“Oh Christ,” he groans and grabs for his phone, opening up a blank text message.

`I don’t know what happened last night but I woke up with ‘wolf pack’ tattooed on my knuckles.`

He hits send to all. That done, he drops his phone next to him on the pillows and waits for someone to text him back.

Jacob: `Pics or it didn’t happen.`  
Bradly: `lolwut bro?`  
Ellie: `Piss off. Too early.`  
Arthur: `Oh shit was wondering what that was.`  
Hayley: `I knew I should have stayed later.`

None of which explains a great deal so he stuffs the phone under the pillows, tugs the duvet up and over his head, passing out for a couple of hours.

He wakes again to the phone ringing, a strange new ringtone (because he sure as hell didn’t pick out Tik Tok by Ke$ha) chirping away merrily until he digs out his phone, yawning as he hits the accept call button.  
  
“’Lo?”  
  
“Hey sleepyhead,” a familiar voice teases and despite his lingering hangover and his confusion, he can’t help but smile when he hears Jared’s voice on the other end. “Fun party last night?”  
  
“I guess,” Chase finally replies as he wriggles around so he can sit up, “I don’t remember much of it.”  
  
“I got an interesting voicemail,” Jared says, sounding far too amused.  
  
“Oh Jesus what did I say?” Chase runs a palm over his face, just about managing not to groan aloud.  
  
“I made out something about a wolf pack and how we were the alphas. Then you howled and the call was over.”  
  
Chase swears and wants to hide under the covers. “Damn...was that it?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“Baby, don’t be mad okay?”  
  
“What the hell did you do Chase?”  
  
“I got wolf pack tattooed on my knuckles.”

On the other end of the line, Jared falls silent for so long that Chase moves the phone to make sure the call hasn’t disconnected. That’s when Jared starts laughing hysterically. Chase frowns and looks down at his left hand and sighs.

“Glad this is so funny to you.”  
  
“Oh c’mon, as far as drunk tattoos go that’s pretty boss. Shower, shave and go call everyone else. I’ll be home tonight and you can complain about your silly decision to get a drunken tattoo. And I expect a funny story over takeout.”  
  
“Thai or Indian?”  
  
“I’ll see what’s nearest depending on the route I take home from the airport. I gotta run babe, I love you!”  
  
“Love you too, see you tonight.”

The call ends and Chase sighs, finally sloughing off the sheets as he pads through to the shower, looking for any other tattoos on his way past the shower but he finds none beyond the tattoos he started the previous night with.

That’s a plus at least.

He brushes his teeth and removes the Clingfilm before he showers. He knows he shouldn’t get the tattoos wet but he smells of sweat and stale beer and he knows a shower will make him feel better so he hurries and carefully pats his hands dry before hunting down the aloe vera gel to smooth over them. He gives himself a once over with the towel wrapped around him and he looks far more human now. Okay, clothing, something to eat and drink and then some answers from his friends. Although part of him isn’t sure he wants to get any answers because he could have done any number of embarrassing and/or soul scarring things.

His phone beeps again as he’s fastening his belt.

Arthur: `Hayley says to come meet us for coffee.`

Another message arrives as he’s struggling into his shirt.

Hayley: `Arthur is a moron. We’re at Starbucks. Don’t bitch <3`

He smirks and finishes getting dressed, pocketing his phone and iPod before he stuffs his feet into his shoes, tugging on his jacket. Minutes later he’s out the door, shivering with the cold air hits his still damp hair but it doesn’t take long for him to reach Starbucks and order, joining Arthur and Hayley.

“Hi doll,” Hayley greets, reaching up to hug him before he sits down.  
  
“I’d brofist you,” Arthur says with a smirk, “but I’m sure you’re a little tender.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Chase answers without any heat as he sips his coffee. “What the hell happened last night?”  
  
“You fell into the Jägermeister is what happened.” Hayley is the one to explain, looking annoyingly knowing from behind her mug. “It started off fine but once you got a little of that in you...” she trails off to look at Arthur.  
  
“Shit got messy,” he finishes gleefully. “Hayls went home early but I’m pretty sure she was there when you started rambling about wolves.” Hayley nods and Arthur takes a bit of his muffin before continuing. “Right, so we were chatting, drinking and you were being a moping git without Jared. So we cracked open the Jäger to get you laughing and then that song,” he snaps his fingers, face screwed up as he obviously tries to remember something.  
  
“She Wolf,” Hayley supplies.  
  
“Right, She Wolf starts playing and you were dancing and said – after you stopped shaking your arse – that we were all a wolf pack. And that as the oldest and with your own business, you were the alpha.”  
  
“With Jared as the other alpha?” Hayley and Arthur both nod. “So what happened next, did I run off and get tattooed?”  
  
“I had to go home then,” Hayley says with an apologetic tone.  
  
“I went back a little after her,” Arthur’s face goes a little red and dimly, Chase is aware that he’s owed money now, “but you said you were going to commemorate the occasion so when I got your text then I guessed that a tattoo was the route you went down.”

Chase sighs heavily and finishes his coffee, moving onto his cookie.

“So I was left with Ellie, Jacob and Bradley? Christ.”  
  
“Ring them,” Hayley suggests before checking her watch. “Bugger, break time is over boys.” She kisses Chase then Arthur on the cheek and darts off, Arthur watching her go.  
  
“You and Hayley?” Chase asks and Arthur flushes.  
  
“We’re not talking about that. We’re talking about you and the genius trio and your lovely new additions.”  
  
“I’m so glad my shop is going to have a drink and drugs policy.”  
  
Arthur pats Chase on the shoulder consolingly. “Next time we’ll get those three loaded so they can do embarrassing shit. C’mon, come round my work, we’ll go harass Jacob.”  
  
“So Ellie was the last one?”  
  
“Probably not; have we ever let a girl go home alone when it’s late or they’re drunk?”  
  
“Good point. So?”  
  
“Well I can at least remember the bar we were in and I know there’s a tattoo shop down the road.”  
  
“Best of luck,” Arthur smiles and starts to get to his feet. “Duty calls but give me a buzz tonight.”  
  
“Jared’s going to be back.”  
  
“Well you kids have fun then.” He ruffles Chase’s hair as he leaves. “Tata for now my wolf pack alpha!”

Chase glances down at his knuckles and finishes the cookie. Jared’s going to be disappointed at the lack of a funny story (although he’s sure to find the thought of Chase getting inked at his soon-to-be-rival’s shop hilarious) but Chase will make it up in other ways.

After take out of course.


End file.
